King Dedede
King Dedede is the self-proclaimed king of Dream Land. He is Kirby's arch-nemesis and either a villain or anti-hero. He has appeared in almost every Kirby game to date. Overview King Dedede is an obese penguin and the self-proclaimed king of Dream Land. He commands a few enemies in Dream Land, such as Waddle Dees and Waddle Doos. King Dedede is a boss in many games from the Kirby franchise created by Masahiro Sakurai. King Dedede is also a playable character in Super Smash Bros. Brawl''and ''Super Smash Bros. 4. Relationship with Kirby King Dedede is often pestered by Kirby, who breaks into his palace and steals his food. King Dedede is shown repeatedly to be an antagonist, but he is more of an anti-hero. However, in most of the games he is fought against, Dedede is controlled by a much more evil force (example: Yin-Yarn, Taranza and three times by Nightmare) or it is a misunderstanding (like in Kirby: Squeak Squad or Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land). King Dedede has teamed up with Kirby in the past to get rid of a greater evil. King Dedede can also inhale enemies like Kirby, but he cannot steal their powers. King Dedede sometimes wields a large hammer, and it is said that Kirby learned his Hammer Ability from King Dedede. ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' King Dedede is a playable character in Super Smash Bros. Brawl who is playable by default. King Dedede is classified as a heavy and slow character. King Dedede is known for his ability to chain grab many many members of the cast because of his long grab range and short knockback throws. King Dedede also plays a role in the story of the one-player mode The Subspace Emissary, in which he obtains the fighter trophies of Ness, Peach, and Luigi from Wario. King Dedede had witnessed the power and intentions of the evil Tabuu when the Battleship Halberd was taken, and worries that if there are no fighters left, Tabuu will take over the world. King Dedede then puts a Dedede badge on the three trophies, guaranteeing that if King Dedede was turned into a trophy, the three other fighter trophies would be revived into fighters, which comes in handy when Bowser invades his castle, turning Dedede into a trophy as well and kidnapping Peach('s trophy). After time passes, Luigi and Ness turn back into fighters, spotting Dedede's trophy and returning him to normal as well. He thanks them both with a hug and several pats on the back before they set off to save the other fighters, who had all been turned into trophies by Tabuu. Later, they come across Bowser, who challenges them to a battle but gets defeated into a trophy, though Dedede turns him back into a fighter once more. He roars in another challenge, but Dedede simply swats him on the nose and gestures to Master Hand, who lay defeated on the ground due to Tabuu, and the stairs to the Great Maze. Bowser gives up and agrees to work with them to save the Smash universe. Eventually, they come across Kirby, who had eaten one of Dedede's badges and turned back into a fighter (either that or, judging by the cutscene's name, was awakened by his own hunger), and Ganondorf's trophy. Bowser attacks Ganondorf's helpless trophy, as he had been betrayed by the king earlier, and walks away while Dedede hugs Kirby out of relief to see the puffball. Returning to the staircase before the Great Maze, Wario spots Dedede and kicks him, knocking him over and laughing at him, because Dedede had stolen Ness, Peach, and Luigi's trophies from him. Ness and Luigi immediately help Dedede up, shocking Wario, before explaining what's at stake. At first, Wario seems to not care, but when they start to go up the stairs, he darts onto his motorcycle and speeds ahead of them. Now having reunited with all the other fighters, they all encounter Tabuu and challenge him to a battle which ended in the blue being's demise and the restoration of the Smash Bros. universe. ''Super Smash Bros. 4'' King Dedede returns as a playable character, but his extraordinary chain grabbing ability has been removed, and his side special now always throws a Gordo, and his back aerial attack has been changed as well. His Final Smash has also been replaced with the "Dedede Burst", where he will inhale everyone around him and smash them with his hammer before launching a powerful bomb from his hammer. Gallery Brawl Roster.jpg All Characters from Super Smash Bros for Wii U.jpg SMM Costumes List.jpg Navigation Category:Anti Hero Category:Antagonist Heroes Category:Arrogant Category:Animals Category:Brutes Category:On & Off Category:Rivals Category:Kirby heroes Category:Comic Relief Category:Monarchs Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Incompetent Category:Honorable Category:Male Category:Tricksters Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Animal Kindness Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Neutral Good Category:Officials Category:Wrathful Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Archenemy Category:Reactionary Category:Heroic Hegemony Category:Heroic Liars Category:Aliens Category:Control Freaks Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Benevolent Rulers Category:Envious Category:Heroic Power Hungry Category:Anime Heroes Category:Wealthy Category:Bosses Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Aristocrats Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Grey Zone Category:Big Good Category:Scapegoat Category:Extremists Category:Anthropomorphic Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Internet Heroes Category:Youtube Movie Heroes Category:Mascots